dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikhthys
Creation During the events of Brightest Day, Ken Spartan decided to create new life to act as his personal guard and concubines. He decided to create an Atlantean, making her from high born Atlantean DNA. He reproduced Mera's DNA, and modified it to produce a far superior Atlantean female. He named her Lora, and granted her all the natural powers of her race and the ability to control any liquid to her will. He created Lora after Kimberly, making her his fourth guard. Despite being his fourth, she is one of his most powerful guards. Powers Super-Atlantean Physiology '- Having studied both Mera and Aquaman's DNA structures, he created Lora to be far superior to regular Atlanteans. He granted her the special abilities of Arthur, but improved upon them, while modelling her looks to resemble a famous actress, though not exact. * '''Super Durability '- She is durable enough to resist the explosive force of a small planet exploding. * 'Super Strength '- She is strong enough to lift forty quadrillion tons. * 'Heat and Energy Resistance '- She can resist various energy attacks, ranging from being flash frozen to being vaporized. * '''Super Stamina * Super Reflexes * Super Speed * Regeneration '''- She can regenerate limbs or vital organs, if necessary. * '''Accelerated Healing * Super Leaping * Ailment Immunity '''- She's totally immune to any disease, poison, etc. * '''Super Senses * Amphibian Nature '- She can breathe underwater and on land indefinitely. * '''Geomagnetic Sense '- She can sense magnetic fields, without the need for her external senses (eyes, nose, limbs). '''Magic: She was granted incredible magical power by Pantheon, her creator. With this power she gained a connection to one of the seven hidden forces of reality, The Life Force. She also bears a connection to The Clear. This grants her a wide variety of magical abilities that she can channel through an object or weapon to focus her magic, such as a trident, staff, or orb. * Hydrokinesis * Marine Telepathy '- She can dominate the wills of marine life, and bend them to her will. * '''Transformation '- Through the use of The Life Force, she can restore divinity to fallen gods and influence those connected to divinity. The extent of this power seems to match and possibly even surpass the of Aquaman. * '''Magic Resistance * Self Sustenance '- She doesn't need to eat, sleep, or drink to survive due to her ability to metabolize magical energy. '''Lunar Attunement '- Depending on the phase of the moon, she can be granted an additional power. # '''New - During the new moon, she can turn invisible. # Waxing Crescent - During the waxing crescent phase, she can create a natural hard scale armor over her skin. This armor is as hard as diamond. # First Quarter '- During the first quarter phase, she can temporarily enhance the intellects of nearby marine life several thousand times over. # '''Waxing Gibbous '- When the moon is at its waxing gibbous phase, she gains the ability to control gravity itself. # 'Full '- Having reached its full phase, she gains all of her powers granted to her by the other phases of the moon cycle. # 'Waning Gibbous '- As the moon is in its waning gibbous phase, she gains the ability to change the form of nearby marine life. # 'Third Quarter '- As the moon resides in its third quarter phase, she gains the ability to create corral golems that will protect her. These golems are strong enough to endure attacks that can shatter mountains. Their presence magically heals her wounds and reinforces her durability. # 'Waning Crescent '- The waning crescent phase of the moon amplifies all of her Atlantean powers a dozen fold. Abilities * 'Weapons Mastery '- She is a master of staffs, polearms, and multi-pronged polearms. * 'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced) '- She has mastered six different martial arts; Akido, Karate, Kung Fu, Jeet Kune Do, Wing Chun, and Tae Kwon Do. * '''Master Swimmer * Fishing * Occultism * Genius Level Intellect * Tactical Genius * Driving Paraphernalia New Genesis Warrior Armor Gifted to her by Orion for saving his life, the armor can withstand the force of several Supernovas and can be summoned telepathically by her or Ken. It can resist magical attacks and prevent mental domination. Belt of the Crescent Moon Created by Ken following the invasion of Starro, this belt amplifies her connection to The Clear and boosts her aquatic abilities. * Atlantean Domination - She can mentally dominate Atlanteans and bend them to her will. * Boosted Hydrokinesis - Her hydrokinetic powers are boosted enough to allow her to control all water on nearby planets. * Aqua Sense - She can sense whenever water is within several miles radius of her position. * Lunar Empowerment - She becomes more physically powerful, depending on how full the moon is. During a full moon, she is ten times more physically powerful. However during a new moon, she is only twice as powerful. Trident of Spartan Given to her by her creator, the Trident of Spartan is enchanted to grant her power and knowledge. * Insight of Pantheon - The trident can grant her knowledge of her opponent during combat. * Vision of Pantheon - Utilizing the power of the trident, she can see the weak points of either an opponent or an object. * Energy Projection - The trident can fire blasts of concussive force strong enough to shatter a moon. * Marine Sense - Due to the trident's power, she can sense all nearby marine life. * Marine Drain - She can drain marine life of their life energy to replenish hers. Category:Heroes Category:Skimming Category:Water Category:Super Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Atlantean